


Art inspired by 'Slipping off the page into your hands'

by Hayluhalo



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, First Kiss, M/M, fic art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayluhalo/pseuds/Hayluhalo
Summary: I found this gem a couple days ago (I know, I'm late) and just couldn't help myself.





	Art inspired by 'Slipping off the page into your hands'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Slipping off the Page into Your Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626499) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> The [podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142139) by RsCreighton is awesome. She has such a beautiful voice, I highly recommend!!
> 
> This is my attempt at drawing Steve and Tony's first kiss...Annnnddd my attempt to draw the armor lol don't judge.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to send the author and the podficcer some love for their awesome work!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always very appreciated :3 I'm also on tumblr : [hayluhalo.tumblr.com](hayluhalo.tumblr.com)


End file.
